


［游Ai游］诞生于一场不可言说的交易

by mshr



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Other, 无差
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshr/pseuds/mshr
Summary: 存档，ooc自避。烂尾短打。不代表对于内容的认识和观点，不代表对于某些if线的认识和观点。不代表对任何内容的喜好和倾向性。
Relationships: Ai | Ignis & Fujiki Yuusaku, Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku





	［游Ai游］诞生于一场不可言说的交易

**Author's Note:**

> 存档，ooc自避。  
> 烂尾短打。不代表对于内容的认识和观点，不代表对于某些if线的认识和观点。不代表对任何内容的喜好和倾向性。

《你在昨日》

荧光的显示屏已经被盯了千万个时刻，黑白分明再到用眼过度后的褐绿幻影，编程框落井下石，常规的黑底白字只是更增折磨。混乱不堪，没有尽头，望眼欲穿。

此时在外部的努力不过是徒劳无功，拆解修复打错一节就将一切彻底送入无解。精神上积压了太多的疲累，颇为木然将视线转到手边，决斗盘在低光下灰黑黯然蜷缩成一团。

肚子响过了，不管不顾已经又过了不知多久，于是不再叫唤，只是低微地一抽一抽泛着酸。生活只是由最初的悲剧，十余年的挣脱和反抗，再到现在归于的原点组成。

与他纠结一辈子的风塑造了那一端庞大的世界和同源的伴，又将自己送入无边的寻找和挽回。绝望尚且来不及。

他在黑暗里走，走向聚散离合，走近大片撕碎的雪花和噪点。大量的error和终止符跳动着红字，狰狞地叫嚣着生人勿近。

这里是漩涡边缘。他提醒自己。

这是Ai。

这是他日夜无分把精力和身体一齐燃烧挥霍换来的坐标，他跟着vrains检索出的能场异常慢慢破译到这个漩涡。像星系一样围成一体，感知程序在这里就像石沉大海。

数据破碎又凌乱，藤木游作当然不会不认得这些代码，自他而始的生命，它的字节中跳动着勾拨起精神的共鸣。

playmaker在黑暗中走，像那片斑驳陆离处去。做出决定很简单，既然外部隔着肤隔着血肉，隔着转动的齿轮和冰冷的螺母，那便摆脱一切再次接入vrains，亲自走向他的伊格尼斯的尸骸。

重启和终止是门口最大的标识。他迈过那道疆域，浮动的窗口和闪烁的飘屏像坍塌的万年雪，一齐涌过来，拦在他的眼前，挡在他行进的方向。它们的存在是画面时不时闪过黑白的网点，而藤木游作的动作只是顿了顿，既然停滞只会束手无策，那么选择就只有改变。

他向前跨了一步，触上了第一道浮光，随即白色在眼前炸开，他被吞入其中。

“为什么猜忌和野心无穷无尽？”熟悉至极的声音就在耳边，游作触电般回头，阔别的伊格尼斯赫然就在眼前。

“为什么这样的逃亡永无止境？”

他这才意识到Ai的目光没有聚焦在自己身上，他偏开身子，才看到自己身后同样疲惫的'藤木游作'，而那个藤木游作也和他一样张张嘴，什么也没能回答出来。

大段的'记忆'挤压着冲撞填塞进大脑，让这个空间里不被看到的自己发出无声的哀嚎。

他看到soltis脸上的破损，这是Ai最后一套仿生系统也被爆破损坏后一直携带的，方瞳金眼毫不在意，只是注视着藤木游作，他们已经连续奔走了十几天。期间它背着游作逃离，渡过漫长的夜晚。

游作一双眼睛也瞧着它，额头的血痕干在那里，把鬓角粘成一团。他撬开无数紧缩的门户寻找苟且给机械的充电之处，后来追得紧了，电反而成了次要，设备上的磨损无可挽回。

于是有了今天，有了此刻，soltis濒临报废，而周围已经被重镇包围。

怎么办？怎么办？随着记忆而来的是情感，情感又极易混淆了真实和虚妄，playmaker情不自禁淌下冷汗。

Ai搓搓身上的衣服然后给出建议。

从这里出去，他们分头走。soltis先行，吸引注意力，然后在soltis报废的瞬间让Ai回到游作的决斗盘上来。

不对，哪里不对。同样的藤木游作皱了眉，最后依旧接受了这个方案。没有更好的选择了。

他选择了右边，那边有几乎坍为废墟的工厂，人不至于众目睽睽。仿生人也没有更多的办法，Ai牵着游作手腕的手紧了紧，然后转头往开阔处去。他们分开了。

强压不安和慌张忍住不回头去确认，谁料这种烦躁更快地被打断了。

一声尖响。

它的开头是机括碰撞的金属鸣击，然后是布料和有机质的撕裂，终于工厂中空旷的回响。Ai回首时正巧见到血与肉从孔洞中绽开来，比倒下的身躯更早地洒落在地上。

罪魁祸首甚至在铁皮墙壁和金属管道间碰撞弹跳着滚到后处，消失在看不清情感的眼瞳里。

逃亡数月，逃不过恐惧的利益，高额的悬赏，还有暗处的一支枪。

Ai发狠了跑过去，而藤木游作的血溅上playmaker的腿，还有深红色黏软的组织顺着缓缓滑下来。

他看到和那天回忆里一样竭斯底里的Ai，无数触手不知怎样从仿生人的背后生长出来，远处噗嗤一声，失了握力的枪杆滚落下来。

他头痛得厉害，眼前摇晃发黑变得远去，世界和一切都随着Ai高频的嘶吼结束了。

突兀的开始，强制的结束，塞入脑海的情感还有迫近真实的死亡与不甘，愤怒和绝望。

这是模拟世界中的一角，

游作往前走，一次次穿过那些碎片，每向前几步，就被浮光吞没，陷入一段段似曾相识截然不同的世界。

这些碎片太过不稳定，有时他见到Ai在阳光下朝他坏笑，下一秒阳光变得耀眼，膨胀成了摧毁文明最后一朵蘑菇云，明媚的笑偏偏在他记忆中留下后来仿生表皮融化着挂下来，滴淌在脖颈上，金属材料熔化成一团的狰狞。他同时看到soltis的瞳孔爆开来，一双凹陷尚盯着藤木游作被气化枯焦两者烧融在一起的肢体。

有时他刚刚承受了爆炸得疼痛勉强睁开眼睛，就被自己的血和脑浆砸在脸上，就这么结束了。

他一早认识到，这是当时Ai的模拟记录，他沿着Ai一次次模拟的轨迹去追，暗之伊格尼斯就在无数次模拟的尽头。

但是他当然追不到，

伊格尼斯只是虚无缥缈的幻影，恍惚就在那里，就在碎片最密集的漩涡中心，就在最光亮处，在无论如何奔跑不到的地方。

能压垮一个人工智能的“无数次”，在人类无论如何也追不到的终点。

他意识到他还不能停，他还有千万年要走。


End file.
